Only Way Out
by BlackNightWolf04
Summary: when everything in your life seems to disappear and spiral out of control,what would you do to take some control back? Who would actually save you when you believe there is nothing left to save. Its time for Bella to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**- I do not own twilight or any of its characters  
**A/N**- This story is my take on how things could be should Bella decide a different course for her life and what some might do to get her back.

* * *

**  
Bpov-**

They're gone. They're all gone. That is all I could think about since they left almost four months ago now. I still feel as if there is a wound inside me that just will not heal. I know it has been four months, but I just could not get over it as some people would tell me to. It's not just that Edward left that is making it feel like this. It is that they all decided to leave me. I never even got to say goodbye to any of them and they never came by to say it to me. I should have never trusted them.

All those lies they had spilled about caring for me. I thought at least Alice or maybe Carlisle and Esme would come to see me. They seemed to be the ones to like me the most. More lies I guess. I should have learned my lesson from when mom and Charlie got divorced and mom took me away. Charlie never fought to see me then, so why should I care if they do either. I feel all those old feelings coming back that I had worked so hard to push away. The hatred, resentment, sadness, emptiness, and most of all the self loathing I could feel all the time now. So many scenarios run through my head of that day but one thought is clearer than the others. If I wasn't such a klutz as they all call me, maybe they would not have left.

"Bella!" I hear Charlie yell. I get off my bed or my nest of confusion as I like to call it now to see what he wants.

"Yea." I mumble out my door.

"Could you come down here for a minute Bells we need to talk." I really did not have a good feeling about this as I walked down the stairs to see him sitting in the kitchen.

"What is it?" I asked as he looked up from his coffee that I believe was cold by now.

"I am worried about you Bells." He starts.

"Dad there is nothing to be wor-"

"Bull crap Bella! Since the Cullens left, you have been doing nothing but sitting in your room. You hardly eat, you have dark circles under your eyes, and the school called to tell me that you are skipping classes. That you have been skipping certain classes for months now and they say you are in danger of failing."

"I'm sorry." I didn't know what else to say at that point. I just did not feel hungry and when I did eat all I could do was eat a little just to keep it down. As for school, it was hard to go into a place that reminded me so much of them.

"Bella honey," He sighed in a defeated tone. "I think it would be best if you went to Jacksonville and lived with your mom. She has a room set up for you and I think you would be better off there." All I can do is stare at him. I can't believe he is going to send me away. I can feel my anger building and it takes all I have to calmly answer him.

"No." I tell him straight to his face.

"This is not up for discussion Bella. Your moth-"

"I know damn well it ain't up for discussion because I am not leaving!" I knew this was going to get bad, but I just could not contain it any longer. I started to shake with anger as he continued.

"You will not swear at me young lady and you will do as you're told. You will go upstairs and pack what you need. I have some stuff packed already by the door, and we will be leaving for the airport shortly. I will ship the rest of your stuff there soon." I could not believe what I was hearing. I looked by the door to see my unused backpack just glaring at me.

"NO! You weren't even going to give me an option were you? You both just decided what was right and now I am being shipped off again. I am not some little kid anymore that you can tell me that mom and I were going on a trip and you'd see us soon. That everything would be ok soon. Why won't you keep me? What the hell is so wrong with me that no one wants to keep me?" By this time I had broken down into a heap on the floor just crying my eyes out.

I feel arms come around me and I try to break free but I just don't have the strength anymore to put up a fight. I can hear Charlie telling me that he does want and that he wishes he could keep me and that everything will be ok. I really wish I could believe him, but I know the truth. That little self loathing voice in my head knows the truth. He doesn't want me, nobody wants me. As he keeps talking to me I know what I need to do.

Charlie finally releases me but as soon as he does I push him back on the floor, and I am out the door with my keys and the backpack. I can hear him yelling for me and as I lock the door of my truck he is at my side pounding on the glass. "Isabella don't you do this!" I look at him and wish I could tell him that I was sorry, but I couldn't. I took one last glance at him as I started the engine and pulled out.

He keeps yelling at me and I watch in my mirror as he jumps into his car and then back out again. He didn't have his keys. This was too great I would get a head start. I knew Charlie would be speeding after me soon, so I took some necessary detours to evade the police car that I knew was trying to find me. I don't know why but I drove to the school that I had been avoiding for a while now. I parked my car in the same spot that his would have been in. I stare out into the woods and as I heard the sirens getting closer I made my decision. I picked up the backpack and the coat the Edward had insisted I keep in here since I seem to forget my other one and got out of my truck and headed for the woods. I could hear the sirens getting closer so I hurried as fast as I could. As I got far enough in that I would not be seen I stole a glance back and saw the cop car sitting next to my truck. I heard Charlie yelling my name and his voice sounded so desperate that it almost made me go back. I could suddenly hear Edward in my head yelling and growling at me to turn around and go home.

'Go back home Bella, now!' He growled.

'No.' I said to him.

'You promised to be safe Bella. Listen to me and turn back now before it's too late.' I could hear the desperation in his voice, but I had made up my mind.

'No.' I said one more time to the voice, this time it was my turn to leave. It was my turn to turn my back and just walk away. I could feel the pain cutting through me 10 fold as Edward still yelled for me to go back. I took one last glance at Forks and turned by back on it and the voice of the boy craved so much. As I got deeper in the woods the voice got farther and farther away until I could barely hear it anymore. Even though I craved to hear it again as the twilight came upon me I knew now that this was the only way for me, this was my only way out.

* * *

**please click the review button and tell me what you think. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**- Ok so here is chapter 2. I wanted to get this in there to add a little more to this story.

**DISCLAIMER**- Again i do not own these characters

* * *

**Bpov-**

It was cold, colder than I had expected it to be. But hey I should have realized this since it was January outside. I slept the best I could under a tree, but I just could not get over what I had done. In a period of twelve hours I had went from being curled up in my room feeling horrible to out here in the woods feeling a whole different kind of horrible. I tried to keep my teeth from chattering, but the cold wind just bit through my coat and right into my skin. I knew the best thing to do was try to keep moving. I had seen stories of people who fell asleep when they were cold and never got back up. I could hear the faint howl of what sounded like a wolf and knew it be better if I tried to move on. I knew from experience how a predator could smell their prey from the direction of the wind. I heard the howl again knew I had to stay downwind from the wolf or wolves so they couldn't smell me. Even though I was freezing the mere thought of the danger that lurched in the trees sent my blood pumping.

I pulled myself up off the ground and continued my trek in what I hoped would be away from Forks and not just make one big circle. The howling seemed to get farther away as I walked and as dawn was slowly approaching. As I continued in a slower pace I thought I saw a clearing up ahead. As I moved towards it I got a weird sense of déjà vu. I stepped through the clearing and felt my throat constrict as I gasped for air. I had stumbled across the meadow. This was the place where I first saw Edward in his true skin, in his true form. I fell to my knees and sobbed as all those feelings rushed over me. I felt as if I was drowning and the sorrow was pulling me down farther and farther from the surface. I backed out of the meadow as fast as I could and felt as if I could breathe again.

"I hate you!!" I screamed at the meadow. All it did was sit there in its entire splendor.

"Hate is such a strong word for a pretty meadow." I whirled around and came face to face with Laurent. He had a small smirk on his face as he watched my face turn red.

"I thought you left to be with Tanya's coven?" I stammered out.

"I did, but I decided to come back and see the Cullens, but they seemed to have left." I really did not like how he looked at me when he said that.

"So Miss Swan, why are the Cullens gone and you out here by yourself so far away from home. Are you running away?"

"No I am not running away and the Cullens just went on a vacation they should be back any time now." I tried to spit all the out with as much confidence as I could, but by the way he smiled at me I knew that he knew I was lying.

"My dear you are a terrible liar."

"Why are you really here, Laurent?" I countered.

"Trying to change the subject I see." He started to walk closer to me as I walked back towards the meadow. I could feel the same drowning feeling as he all but forced me back in there.

"Why are you here?" I ground out one last time as I looked him straight in the eyes. It was at that moment I knew this was bad. Instead of the same gold colored eyes like the Cullens, Laurent's were a deep blood red. I could not hold in the gasp.

"I see that you are very observant Miss Swan. The lifestyle that the Cullens and Tanya's clan lead is quite hard to follow. I thought I would be done so to speak with the old ways. Then I seemed to get a wake up all."

"What kind of wake up call?" I knew I should not question him, but my curiosity got the best of me.

"I received a phone call from an old friend who made me an offer I could not refuse."

"Victoria." I muttered.

"Again you are very smart Miss Swan. I have become quite attached to Tanya and her coven in recent months. Victoria is a spiteful creature you see. Edward killed her mate and she was not very happy about there. She believes in what you call an eye for an eye." The realization was sinking in at that point. He was there to kill me.

"Why would you help her if you were happy with the other coven?"

"There are certain things in our culture young one that you do not understand. I was given orders to bring you to her, but I do not believe I will."

"You are going to do it yourself?"

"If I handed you over to Victoria your death would be long and drawn out. She would torture you and break you in ways that you could not ever imagine."

"And you won't do that?"

"I will give you a swift death child. The Cullens gave me a new family, and it would be the least I could do for them." He smiled.

"Ha they could care less about me, might as well just give me over to Victoria." I felt the resentment build up again at the Cullens for leaving me. What difference would it make now to give me a swift death or a long one? I would still die.

"You do not believe they would care for your absence?" He looks at me slightly puzzled.

"If they cared one bit Laurent they would have never left. So what difference does it make? Kill me now or take me to Victoria and have her kill me I don't care." In an instant he was there in front of me with his hand around my neck squeezing.

"I could squeeze your neck right now child until your head popped like a ripened tomato." I struggled to breathe as he tightened his grip.

"I should just deliver you to Victoria now. Here I was trying to be nice and save you from the pain, but you could care less, but I think I might have some real fun now sicne I know the Cullens aren't around." If I could have laughed I would have. He was trying to be nice by killing me faster than her. Then I realized what else he had said. He wants to play with me. I could see the look in his eyes as he looked over my body. I began to struggle with all I had to get away from him. I felt the hard sting as he slapped me across the face and I flew across the meadow. I looked up at him as he started to stalk towards me, but he stopped. I could not figure it out until I heard the growls from behind me. I felt hot breath on my skin and stayed very still as the creature moved around me. I was frozen still as I watched these giant wolves move pass me and right towards Laurent.

"I will find you again, and next time I won't be as gentle." He said right before he took off into the woods with the wolves hot on his tail. I laid there for a moment trying to breath. It was hard because of the pressure he had put on my throat. I was not sure at this moment what had me more frightened, Laurent coming back to finish the job, or the wolves coming back for fresher meat. I pulled myself up off the cold ground and headed out of the meadow. As far as I could see nothing was around so I decided it was time to move. Since I was here I had some semblance of direction. I knew if I went south it would take me back towards Forks. I knew I couldn't do it even though I was terrified about what lurked ahead I could not go back. I could not just let them move me around like some rag doll and toss me aside once they are done. I was in control now and I knew no matter what these were my choices now and I had to move on. So I turned back around one more time and headed north as it started to rain.

MEANWHILE(the next day)

**Cpov-**

"Excuse me Dr. Cullen you have a phone call." I heard the receptionist tell me through the inner com.

"Thank you Tracey." I tell her before I pick up the phone. I hope it is not Rosalie calling again to tell me Emmett has destroyed another game system. That boy just could not loose to a computer very well.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen speaking."

"Oh thank God I thought I would never get a hold of you." I heard the familiar voice say with relief.

"Chief Swan is that you?"

"Yea it's me Charlie. I am sorry to bother you but I was hoping maybe just maybe you might know something. Or maybe one of your kids does."

"Slow down Charlie, what's going on?" I did not like the sound of his voice and it made me tense as I heard his next sentence.

"You haven't heard from Bella have you?" Just from that sentence I knew something was not right.

"I am sorry Charlie but I have not seen or heard from Bella since we left, and I know the children haven't either. It was a hard move and I would know if one of them had spoken to her." It was the next question I was dreading to ask but I knew I had to, "Why?"

"She's gone Carlisle." If I had a working heart it would have stopped beating.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked.

"She has not been the same since you all left. It was like the rug had been pulled out from under her and she could not get back up. She hardly ate and when she did I knew it was just for show." Anger filled me at my first born. He had told us that she would be fine and that we had to leave. I knew now that leaving that girl was the worse thing we could have done.

"What else Charlie, I feel as if there is more." I edge him on to continue.

"She started to skip school too. It was as if nothing mattered to her anymore and there was nothing I could do to get my little girl back."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Two days ago when we had our fight." I pinched the bridge of my nose. Two days she had been missing. She could be anywhere.

"Do any of her friends know where she might have gone?" I hear Charlie laugh.

"She doesn't have any. I spoke with them all and they all told me the same thing. She did not act right after the Cullens left. We tried to help but she would just tear up and run off." If this wasn't such a serious situation I might have laughed at his imitation of the teenagers.

"What else happened, tell me everything." I listened to him as he told me of that day. From his decision to send her to Renee to the last words he said to her. I could see it clearly in my head as she made her escape. He got to the part where he found her truck at the school, but she was no where to be found. I could see her check the mirror one last time as she got out of the truck ran. In my mind I yelled for her to come back but she just kept running.

"I don't know what to do Carlisle." Charlie sounded defeated.

"I told Renee and Phil to stay where they are incase she tries to make contact, but I don't know if she will. I don't know." I knew he was trying to hold it together, but it just was not working. Any time one of my children left even for a week I was worried that it might be the last chance I have with them. Now the girl I had thought would one day not only be Edward's soul mate, but my daughter as well was missing. It was at that point I made my choice.

"Charlie you hold tight. I am coming down there to help you search." I could hear a sigh of relief come from him.

"I don't want to impose or make you loose your job Carlisle."

"Don't worry Charlie. The day Edward brought that girl home she became part of my family and there is nothing that will stand in my way of finding a lost one."

"Thank you Carlisle. Will the kids be coming?"

"No." I stated. I knew this was going to be very hard for them, but I needed them to stay here. We could not attract too much attention to her missing. It might bring some very unwanted guests to Forks to search for the girl.

"Will you tell them what's going on?" he asked.

"I don't think it can be avoided. Some of my children just know we too well." As I ended my sentence my office door burst open with a bewildered and hurt looking Alice with Jasper not far behind.

"I will be there soon." I motioned them to sit, but Alice shook her head and stood rooted right in front of my desk. I could tell Jasper was curious as to what was going on.

"Ok and thanks again Carlisle." I heard him say. We exchanged goodbyes and I hung up the phone knowing what was coming next.

"I am coming with you." She stated.

"No you are not Alice."

"Bullshit if she got very far you need help to track her." I could tell then that Jasper was finally figuring out what happened. He just shook his head.

"No Alice. I need you all to stay here incase Edward comes back."

"It's his fault that all this happened in the first place. We were all happy and then he took us all away from it."

"He's right Alice." We both turned our heads to Jasper.

"Jazzy you can't mean that. We have to help find her." She pleaded.

"It will only make things worse if we all go." He said and I nodded my head.

"She's hurt right now Alice. From what Charlie said she thinks we abandoned her. She won't react well to all of us there."

"It will also attract unwanted attention from others. People know about our coven and if we all go back to save a human girl-" Jasper paused and the realization dawned on Alice.

"They will all join the hunt to get to her first." Alice buried her head in Jasper's chest and just shook her head. "Bring her back Daddy, please bring her home." She twisted around to look at me and looked back at my two youngest children. Not by age, but when they joined us. Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"I have a lot to atone for and I know you all say it is not my fault, but I don't think I will believe it until she is back and I hear it from her." I walk over to my children and wrap an arm around Jasper as Alice now curls into my chest.

"I promise you. I will bring my little Bella home and this time no matter what she will be with us." As we left the hospital after I made arrangements with them I could not help but wonder what the others would think, what my darling Esme will do. She loved that girl as much as I did. I knew even though Rosalie had some mixed feelings for Bella she would still want her safe. Then there was Emmett. He would be the toughest of them all. He had deemed himself since day one the protector of the family. Anytime something happened to us he took it the hardest. He tries his hardest to make us all laugh and forget about what ever has happened. I knew he would feel as if he failed his little sister, but I knew once I got her home he would make up for it. As for Edward, right now he has no right to even know. He pulled us away from her and then even left us. As we neared the house my final thoughts were on Isabella. She brought so much life to us, and we had failed her in the biggest way possible by leaving her.

"I'm sorry Isabella. I'll be there soon." I whisper out into the cold nighttime wind before I close the door and prepare to tell them all what had happened.

* * *

**Ok so I hope you all liked it. Please read and review so i know whether to continue or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**- Sry it has taken so long to update. I was not sure where I wanted to go with this chapter, but I finally got it. Also thanks for all the reviews =)

* * *

As we neared the house I could see that Esme and my other two children were patiently waiting for us. As I got out of my car Esme rushed over and wrapped her arms around me.

"What's wrong dear?" I ask her.

"I should be asking you that." She said as she looked up at me. "We were all sitting around when Alice seemed to have a vision. I asked her what was wrong and she got very upset and told us he was not going without her and stormed off with Jasper in tow."

I knew this was going to be very hard to explain to my family. I looked over to where Emmett and Rosalie were trying to get Alice to tell them what was going on, but she just kept shaking her head and curling up in Jasper's arms. "I believe we all need to go inside. I have some announcements to make and I want us all comfortable." Emmett snorted but did as he was told. We all went inside and sat down in the living room. All four kids sat on the couch while Esme stood with me.

"I can tell something is really wrong dad so can you please just tell us." Rosalie pleaded. She never pleaded before but I could tell that just seeing her sister like that was worrying her.

"Yes kitty I will explain it. I received a call from Chief Swan today-" I had just got the words out of my mouth when Emmett stood up.

"What happened to her?" Emmett asked.

"Please sit down Emmett." I asked.

"No not until you tell me what happened to my little human sister." I could feel Jasper trying to send calming waves around the room before Emmett got too out of hand.

"Stop it Jasper!" Emmett growled. "I don't need you to calm me down I need to know what happened to my sister."

"That is enough young man." Esme said as she walked over to her distressed child. She wrapped an arm around Emmett in an attempt to calm him.

"Is she ok?" I looked over to Rosalie who asked the question. I knew they had not gotten along but I could see the concern in her eyes.

"I don't know Kitty she ran away two days ago and no one knows where she went." I could hear the growl coming from Emmett as Esme tried to reassure him that we would find her. He suddenly looked straight at me.

"You're not letting us come are you?"

"No I am going alone."

"What do you mean alone Carlisle? She is like a daughter to me I am coming too." I looked at Esme and could see the anguish in her eyes.

"He has to go alone mom." Alice spoke from her position in Jasper's arms. "Others will get suspicious if we leave our current place to go search for a human girl."

"You mean the Vultori will get involved?" Esme asked.

"It is a possibility. They might think there is something very special about Bella and try to get to her first. Aro likes power and I don't even want to think of what might happen to her." I looked at my family and could see in each pair of eyes the despair. They all knew having all of us go would make it faster, but it would be that more dangerous. As my eyes landed on Jasper I could tell he was having the hardest time. Not only did he have to deal with our despair, but he had his own. He tries so hard, but this life has been so hard for him and I knew no matter what he will blame himself if anything happens to her. He glanced up at me and I tried to send him love and understanding. He nodded at me and looked away again as he continued to fight his inner demons.

"What about him?" I heard Emmett growled out. I knew he was referring to Edward and I could see the hatred in his eyes towards his brother.

"That is another reason why I need you all here. If Edward decided to come back for his random visits I need you all to cover for me. I know it will be hard, but we can't let even him get to her right now."

"But why Carlisle?" I knew Esme would question that. I knew she held a special place for her eldest boy. Sometimes that boy could do no wrong in her eyes.

"Charlie also told me on the phone how Bella has been since we have left. She has not been well at all and I believe throwing Edward in the mix will send her over the edge and we will never get her back."

"What do you mean send her over the edge?" Rosalie asked.

"From what Charlie said and the concern in his voice, I believe Bella has been subconsciously trying to kill herself since we left." Rosalie shook her head.

"She seemed so strong though?"

"I know Kitty, but even the strong ones fall, and it is usually those who fall the hardest." We had all come from pasts that lead us to what we are today. We fell and our immortality as twisted as it may be picked us back up by giving us this family.

"I know I was a bitch to her, but no one should feel that alone and that abandoned." I watched as my little kitty got up and went to stand by her youngest brother. "No one should ever feel that alone." She looked straight into Jasper's eyes as she spoke. She laid her hand on Jaspers and nodded. The others had distanced themselves from Jasper after the move and I knew it would take a while to repair the trust. Even Alice had pulled away from him but was now clinging to him. There was a lot of repair work to do with this family and it would all start with bringing her home.

I looked up to see Esme walking to me with my suitcase. "Everything is ready. You are packed and you are set to leave in an hour." I saw the unshed tears in my beautiful wife's eyes and pulled her close to me. "I am worried how this will end, but I can not ignore the fact that this family needs her. Bring her home Carlisle." I felt the rest of the family surround us and we hugged one last time.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to bring her home. Jasper, could you please drive me to the airport?" He gave me a questioning look and then nodded. I picked up my things and left with Jasper.

"Why did you want me to drive you Carlisle?" He asked when we pulled away from the house.

"Because we need to talk Jasper."

"About what?"

"About you and what will happen when I come back."

He looked at me slightly confused. "If you want me to leave by the time you come back Carlisle I will."

"No!" I growled out. "But I know that you have been thinking about it." He looked at me confused again.

"I know my children Jasper. You and Alice might be the newest, but I still know you. I can tell you have been debating on leaving since that day. But I want you to understand one thing Jasper. If you do decide to run, I will come after you just like I am doing now with Bella."

"Why? I am a monster. I am the reason we had to leave Bella in the first place. I should not be there when she gets back, and I will end up endangering you all again if I stay."

"No son, you are an asset to this family and I will not have you run away. You slipped and while that was not good, it was not your fault we left. Edward made that choice for us. He threatened to run and he knew it would tear Esme apart. He knew that Esme would do anything to keep us together and keep her boy around. He used her insecurity of losing her first boy to get us all to leave." I knew that he knew I was telling the truth.

"You shouldn't love me Carlisle. I was not turned by you and I am a monster amongst you all." I was getting slightly angry at him putting himself down. We had just got to the airport and parked the car when I decided to try something. I made him feel everything that I felt for him. My love for him as my son, my appreciation for his love for us, and most of all my pride at who he was and what he will become. He had slumped a little in the driver's seat as he felt the waves pouring off of me. Then I had an arm full of Jasper. I could feel his heavy breathing on my neck as he tried to compose himself.

"I love you son, and you need to accept that I will not let go of you. Even in your darkest hour I will still love you my son." He gripped me tighter and I did the same. I had a lot of heart to heart with my girls and the two boys, but never with Jasper. I knew that was going to change. He would not feel alone any longer and neither would Bella. He released his grip on me and composed himself in the driver's seat as I got out. Right as I got out I heard him call my name and I looked back in the window.

"I love you too dad." The feeling I felt at that moment had no words. It was like a baby saying daddy for the first time. I smiled at him and watched as he left the parking lot. I got myself seated on board and waited for take off. I called out in my mind hoping that somewhere, somehow Bella could hear me. 'I love you Bella, please be safe.'

* * *

**So what did you think? Plz remember to review it really helps with whether I should continue or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-** Thank you for all of the reviews. This chapter is back in Bella's point of view

**Disclaimer-** I own nothing.

* * *

Tired cold hungry wet that's pretty much what I am feeling right now. Days I have been walking and with nothing in my stomach and a fear of going to sleep I can feel myself deteriorating. I am exhausted beyond belief, but I know I have to keep going. I have the strangest feeling that not only is Laurent still out there after me, but now someone else is too. I had dozed off a few hours ago and could have sworn I heard Carlisle in my head letting me that he loved me. It hurt so bad to wake up from that and know that it wasn't true. He doesn't love me, none of them love me. They deserted me so I did not need them. I knew that I had to keep changing my mind about things so Alice would not see me. She probably couldn't care less but I wasn't taking the chance of her seeing me.

I stood still for a moment to catch my breath when I heard what sounded like a car. The road, I was near the road. I walked towards where I heard the sound and sure enough there was the road. I had no idea where I was exactly, but I decided to follow its path anyway. I saw a sign up ahead and breathed a sigh of relief. I had not walked in circles after all. I was near the town of Sequim. It was around seventy plus miles from Forks. I saw a small diner up ahead and I knew I needed a plan. I needed a story about why I was out in the woods and where I was from and where I was going. I sat there in the brush for a good hour watching cars and trucks go by when I finally came up with my story. As I neared the diner I became worried that they might know I was missing and they would hurry and tell Charlie. I was about to turn around and head back when I heard a voice.

"Miss are you ok?" I turned to see an older gentleman probably near his fifties with salt and pepper hair wearing a red flannel shirt and jeans coming from one of the big trucks.

"Um, yeah I think so." I hoarsely said. I didn't know not using your voice for days would make you sound like this.

"You don't look so good. Let's get you inside and some coffee or cocoa into you." I wanted to turn away and tell him no thanks, but he was so nice and I was tired and so cold.

"Joyce can you get us some cocoa for this young lady." I scanned the diner and noticed that most of the occupants were older couples or truckers.

"My dear Lord Bert, where did you find this poor girl?" I was pulled over to a booth and sat down as the lady I assumed was Joyce poured me some delicious smelling cocoa. She looked older than Bert with the same salt and pepper hair. She had on jeans and a shirt that read Bing's Diner on it.

"As I was pulling in I saw her come out of the woods. Poor thing could hardly talk."

"Dear are you ok? Why were you out in the woods?" I looked up at the nice lady and felt like pouring my soul out to her, but I had to stick to the plan. I took a sip of the cocoa and let it cote my throat before I started.

"My friends and I came out to the park to do some hiking. We had gotten lost and then we got into a fight. I was being stubborn and thought I knew the way. I went off on my own and got really lost." I pulled a few tears out to make my story convincing. "May I use your phone to call my friends and see if they made it out?"

"Oh sure honey. Come right this way and if they haven't made it out we will see about getting some fellas here to go look." The lady led me to the phone and my heart clenched for making up this lie, but I just could not tell the truth. I picked up the phone and called a number I knew by heart, the Cullens. It came up that it was out of service but I knew I had to make it sound like someone had picked up.

"Oh my god Angela are you alright? Is Jess there with you?" I listened and nodded my head just like if there was someone there. "Yes I am ok. I am so sorry for being so stupid. I know I know I will see about it ok. I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone and looked into the nice old lady's face that looked like she was so relieved.

"So your friends are ok-.. Oh dear I am sorry we never even all introduced ourselves."

"That's ok, I am Izzy. My friends made it out alright. They went back to Seattle hoping that I had made it out and were on my way. My friend Angela said they were about to call the police in a few hours if I had not called or showed."

" Well Izzy, I am Joyce and the fellow is Bert who brought you in. I am so glad they are alright. Are they coming to get you?"

"Um."

\"What is it dear?" Joyce sat down on a stool next to me.

"We came out this way on a bus. None of us can drive and we only had enough money for one round trip, and well they have the money."

"Bert!" Joyce yelled for the man who was sitting down the counter from us with some other truckers.

"Yes Ma'am." Bert said as he came down to us.

"You are heading over past Seattle right?"

"Yes I am Joyce. You should know my route by now." Joyce then smacked him in the arm and scowled at him. I couldn't help the smile that found its way to my lips.

"That's enough of that cheek young man. Izzy here needs a lift to Seattle where her friends are. Would you please give her a ride when you leave?" I had to interject at that point.

"Joyce I don't want to put Bert out. I am sure I can find a ride or wait for them to get some change gathered up."

"Non sense young lady, you will not be put back out into the cold. I will fix you something to eat, and before you say anything about paying I don't want to hear it."

"Better do as she says Izzy, or she will have you here all night feeding you and you will never leave." Bert tried to sound scary but it just made me laugh. Joyce just scowled and ushered me back to the booth I was in before.

Two other truckers had followed us over. They were a little younger than the others. They looked about in their late thirties. The guy was about six ft one and he had short black hair with a solid black shirt and jeans. The lady he was with had shoulder length chestnut hair. She had glasses and wore a red blouse and jeans. Everyone wore basic clothes, but I guess you would if you were out of the truck for days or weeks.

"Sorry to disturb you, but my wife and I noticed how terribly cold you must be in those clothes. You look to be my wife's size so we got some sweats here for you to keep you a little warmer." I was about to object, but I knew Joyce would make me take them anyway.

"Thank you both. I will pay you back when I get home."

"Nonsense sweetie, we are from the North East and I know how it feels to get lost in the woods. I'm Nancy by the way, and this is John my husband." I nodded at both of them.

"We pack a lot of clothes when we make our cross country trips. You never know who you will meet and what they might need." A tear slid down my eye and Nancy wrapped her arm around me.

"Now none of that crying sweetie, you are alive and we will have you home in no time. Now while Joyce gets your food, how about we go to the bathroom and fix you up a bit."

I nodded and Nancy led me to the back of the diner where the bathrooms were. I closed the stall door and quickly changed out of my jeans and shirt and into the warm cotton sweats. I came out of the stall and Nancy motioned me to come over to the sink. She pulled a brush out and began to untangle my hair from the mess I made of it.

"Thank you Nancy." I mumbled at her in the mirror. She smiled at me and continued to brush my hair until it completely untangled. She turned on the faucet then and motioned me to put my head down. I gave her a questioning glance.

"Honey when you are a trucker's wife you learn to wash your hair and clean up in the most unusual of places." She smiled at me and I leaned my head down as she began to wash my hair. If I wasn't in such an uncomfortable position I might have just fallen asleep. Nancy pulled out a small towel from her bag and began to towel off my hair. That purse must be like the one in Mary Poppins because next she pulled out a blow dryer. She just shrugged and turned me around and started to dry and re-brush my hair. She finally finished and I felt semi clean now that I looked the part. She smiled at me in the mirror and began to put her stuff away.

"Izzy can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said.

"What are you running away from?" her question took me by surprise and I whirled around and stared at her.

"I don't know what you are talking about I-"

"Izzy you don't have to worry your secret is safe with me. When I said earlier about knowing what it feels like to get lost in the woods, I wasn't lying. I ran too for my own reasons and got lost in the woods for over a week. I was scared and alone. Now I don't know what your reasons are, but Izzy please don't go back into the woods. They can be dangerous and I don't want to see you hurt." I nodded at her not sure of exactly what to say. Then I began to panic, 'what if the others knew?'

"They don't." I looked at her confused. "I don't think they know that you were lying. The men folk are too dumb and Joyce, well even if she knew she would just be happy to see you were ok and not hurt. Joyce cares about all the weary travelers no matter what your story is."

"You won't tell anyone will you?" I asked.

"No Izzy, but again please don't go back into the woods. There are all kinds of things in there. I'm from Tennessee originally and my grandfather use to tell me tales of things in the woods. He had a friend that he went hunting with and he disappeared in the woods. They said he got lost, but grandfather wouldn't believe it. He spent hours trying to find him. All they ever found of him was his gun. They said it was a bear and it must have ate him, but grandfather use to swear that something came out of no where and scooped him up and took him away. I didn't heed his warning when I ran, and that week was terrifying. I won't tell you all that I saw or thought I saw but trust me I never went back into the woods again."

I was not used to giving any sort of human affection, but I could not help but give her a hug. I told her I would not go back into the woods and she would not have to worry. We fixed ourselves up and walked out of the bathroom. It was night again and there was only the few of us left in the tiny diner.

"There you two are, we thought you fell in." Bert said from the booth. We walked over and sat down with Bert and John. Joyce came out with some delicious smelling soup and what looked like grilled ham and cheese.

"Here you are dear, some nice soup and a sandwich." I smiled kindly and took a sip of what looked like chicken noodle soup. It was delicious smelling and tasting.

"Joyce this is great." She smiled and poured me some more cocoa and pulled up a chair to our booth. Joyce and the others talked amongst themselves as I ate. Nancy would smile encouragingly at me and it felt nice, but also made me miss my mom. I knew by now she would know and I felt bad for hurting her, but I just couldn't go back now. I finished my soup and sandwich and Joyce took them away. I listened in some more with Bert and John talking about the open road and everything they had seen and heard. It was getting later and it was time to go. I tried one last time to not have Bert drive, but none of them would have it. So Joyce locked up and we all exited out of the diner.

"Well it was nice seeing you all again and I hope I see you again John. Joyce, it was a pleasure as always." Bert kissed the top of Joyce's hand and she smacked him across the head. "I am going to go start the truck up Izzy." I nodded to him turned to the other three people.

"Well you take care Kiddo. Here is our number and if you need anything give us a call and will find you and help you."

"Thanks John." I said. He gripped my shoulder and left to start his truck up. Joyce came up to me next and handed me a paper.

"Incase you can't read his writing dear this is a list of all of our numbers. No matter where you are just give any of us a call." I knew then that she knew I was a runaway. I wanted to tell her I was sorry, but she just swept me into a hug and told me that she knew and she just wanted me to be careful.

"I put some sandwiches in your bag that won't spoil incase you get hungry dear."

"Thank you Joyce." I smiled and hugged her one last time and watched her head to her car.

"I guess that leaves just me." I turned to Nancy and she wrapped an arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the trucks. "Don't forget anything I said Izzy. Stay away from the woods and if you need anything just call and we will find you." I gave her a hug and told her thanks. I was about to get into the truck when something tickled the back of my brain.

"Hey Nancy?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that friend of your grandfather's that got lost too?"

"I can do you one better Izzy, wait right here." I watched as she ran over to her truck and rooted for something. She came running back over to me.

"I have another copy at home. I want you to have this. It's a photo of my grandfather and his friend. It always helps to remind me to stay safe and know there is someone out there watching over me." She handed me the photo and I just about fainted.

"That's my grandfather Paul Camp and his best friend Emmett McCarty right before their last trip." I looked at the picture stunned. It was an old photo of a very human looking Emmett.

"Grandfather said he was very protective of his friends and family. Even on grandfather's death bed he said he knew Emmett was still out there and he only hoped he had a family to keep on protecting."

"Are you sure I can have this?" I asked in disbelief. She just nodded her head.

"I have other copies and I think right now you need someone to watch over you." Tears poured out my eyes and I hugged her one last time and then climbed into the truck. Bert smiled at me and we pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Seattle. I looked back down at the photo of Emmett and smiled. Even though I knew none of them, even Emmett, didn't care about me I still had a piece of the them to keep me going.

**MEANWHILE**

"Have you found her yet?"

"No but we believe that she is on her way here."

"Good, very good. Little Bella will not know what hit her when she gets here. I want everyone put on guard. As soon as she enters the city I want to know."

"Yes Victoria."

"Soon Bella, soon you will pay and there won't be a thing those miserable Cullens can do to stop me especially since you are coming right to me." Victoria sat back and smiled as she watched all the newborns she had created getting ready for her next command. 'Soon there will be blood' she thought 'Oh yes there will be blood'

* * *

So what did you think?  
Please give me your thoughts and opinions in the reviews I love to know what you all are thinking


End file.
